


Purr

by OneThumpAway



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Purring, Romance, There's a very tiny bit of angst at the beginning but really it's just fluff, mud dogs, remember those dudes from Raph's Ride Along? Yeah it's those guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: “...Hey, baby,” the ogre mutters, not sure if he should touch him just yet.“...Mmrph…” Green mutters, burying into his shirt.Leon says nothing for a second, then cautiously puts a hand on the orc’s head. The latter immediately relaxes, humming in content.
Relationships: Heinous Green/Loathsome Leonard (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.........I couldn't NOT do it...

When Leonard had settled down at Heinous Green's hideout to watch some TV and hang out, he'd half expected to be picked up from his criss-cross position and set into his boyfriend's lap. Or maybe to have his head laid down in Green’s lap. Whatever the orc wanted, he was on board with. 

He hadn't expected HG’s head to suddenly be in his lap, nor had he expected the quiet whimper he earns when he doesn't react immediately. 

“...Hey, baby,” the ogre mutters, not sure if he should touch him just yet. 

“...Mmrph…” Green mutters, burying into his shirt.

Leon says nothing for a second, then cautiously puts a hand on the orc’s head. The latter immediately relaxes, humming in content. 

“Somethin’ happen?”

“No… Just missed ya…” Green closes his eyes.

“Aww, baby… I was here a few days ago,” Leonard reminds him, cradling his head a bit.

“Too long… Missed ya…” the orc repeats.

The furry one lays back on the couch so Green’s head is on his chest, running his thumbs on his cheeks as he looks up at the ceiling. Is this so Heinous Green doesn’t see his blush? Maybe. “...Want me to come by more often? I definitely wouldn’t mind…”

The orc nods into his chest, closing his eyes. “Please…”

Leon smiles gently, then purses his lips, debating something. With a small nod to himself, he looks down at his boyfriend and starts running his fingers over Green's head frills, ever so gently. 

The orc tenses, and Leonard does as well, hoping he didn't do anything wrong, and then Green _ melts _ into him, rumbling quietly. “Mmmm… Like that… Feel good…” He wraps his arms around the smaller Yokai, making sure not to squeeze for fear of literally crushing him.

The ogre smiles again, closing his eyes as he continues to stroke the frills. After about a minute, they lower completely, and Green purrs quietly. 

“Aww, what was that~?” Leon grins, looking back down at his partner.

Green blushes heavily, a rarity for the orc, then buries his face in Leonard’s shirt. “Nothin’...” 

“C’mon, don’t be shy… Wanna hear it again.” The ogre continues to stroke the frills, and after a few seconds, Green purrs again. “Love that li’l sound…”

“Don’t… be smug… Leonard make sound, too…” The larger one looks up at him and grins, and the ogre’s grin immediately disappears, eyes widening. 

“Wait, wait—” he tries, but Green is already up off him, picking him up and sitting up, cross legged, on the couch, setting the ogre in his lap, the smaller one’s back to his chest. He starts to scratch under Leonard’s chin, and immediately the latter relaxes, melting into the touch and purring loudly. 

“There is… Good sound…” Green smirks. 

Leon mumbles something incomprehensible, trying to squirm away, but then his boyfriend gets _ just _ the right spot and his eyes practically glaze over as he purrs even louder, relaxing into Heinous Green’s chest. “Mmmmm…”

The orc finally lets up, kissing his boyfriend's hair gently. Leon sits there for a few seconds, unresponsive, still trying to think, then he smiles again. He turns around, still straddling the orc’s lap, then goes up and kisses him deeply. 

Green gasps, then smiles and kisses back, setting the ogre up higher and deepening the kiss a bit. 

They stay like that for goodness knows how long, the orc’s fingers running through Leonard’s soothingly, the ogre wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck loosely. 

Finally, Leon pulls away, breathing heavily as he stares at the orc with half-lidded eyes that scream just how in love he is. He swallows, then grins. “Love ya, Green~"

Said Yokai grins back with the same eyes, then leans in and kisses him again, murmuring into him. “Love Leonard, too…”


End file.
